


Smile

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Arrival, Slender: The Eight Pages, Slenderblogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, mafia style - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: How Jeff the Killer came a part of the mafia in this little world!





	Smile

Red and blue lights flared in the distance a man sits on a large hill under the cold autumn night sky. It is miles away from the house of his kill.

“S-she ish definitely going on the frooooont page of the beauty magazinessssssshh.” He blurts out in a drunken haze before taking another swig of a half-empty Jack Daniels. Same bottle he stole from the house too.

Jeff the Killer as the public has dubbed him, stood up from his watching hill and gave a loud drunken laugh. White hoodie fresh with stained with blood, he was riding a great high right now. Gripping onto his bottle tight, he could see the clouds above him crack with lightning and the thunder coming shortly after. The smell of rain was on the air, before it falls.

He stumbled down the hill, not completely drunk of his mind but getting there. Jeff got into the woods as the bottom let out of the sky. It poured, and it was only visible a few feet in front of him. Jeff started to run into the woods deeper hoping it would provide more cover. His long, greasy black hair stuck to his face neck and everything it else. Every so often it would smack him in the eye, and he would scream out a curse yet continued.

As he kept running he didn’t even notice that he ran through an archway. The rain stopped out of nowhere, like how it started, and he no longer had to run to get out of it. Jeff looked up and moved his hair out of his face. There was a huge, old, creepy mansion in front of him. It wasn’t the worst of places to shack up for the night, and it was much better than sleeping out in the woods.

Stumbling into the old decrepit mansion, he takes off his hoodie and rings it out onto the floor. As he is putting it back on, he can’t help but feel off about this place. Even in an inhibited state, he knew something was off. Just didn’t care. There was a hiding place under the foyer stairs which worked for him to shack up for the night.  

As he was clearing out the hiding spot, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Someone, something, was watching him. The sound of steps and then silence stopped behind him. Gripping onto one of his knives, he pretends to not notice they are there. The steps came closer, and when they got to close Jeff whirled around and flings his knife towards it.

The knife landed into a support beam right next to the person who came up behind him. Getting a quick look, Jeff noticed it is a tall, slender man standing there. Beyond that, he was indistinguishable from any other bozo walking down the street.

He lunged, trying to tackle the guy.

“Gooo cho shlep!!!!” he screamed upon getting to the guy. Yet he made no contact and fell right through where he was standing.

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of your situation. If you leave the mansion and the woods tonight, I will let you live.” The man spoke. His voice was deep and resonated with the rest of the house.

“Fuck oooooff and fuck yoooou!” Jeff screamed, standing up and pulling the knife out of the beam. “I found thish placshe firsht!”

Jeff goes to tackle him again. He failed to do so, again. Getting frustrated he picks up the bottle of Jack and smashes it against the wall to get another weapon. Turning around he now sees a different figure.

This figure was even taller than the last and had no face. It was foreign, odd, and creepy. He towered over Jeff by at least another body and gave off an aura of weird energy. Jeff has dealt with supernatural beings before, but this one made him sick to his stomach. Which what worried him. Before he could get another chance to do anything, tentacles came out from behind him. They smacked him square in the face, flinging him at least ten feet to the right.

“What are you?! Shome short of Japaneshe hentai wannabe wet dream?!” he called out, getting back onto his feet.

If anger could be seen on an expressionless face, there would be anger.

_‘Should I get you some water or something before your death? I doubt you would want to leave this world drunk.’_  He remarked, using telepathy, his tone annoyed.

_‘This idiot is going to end up getting himself killed if he keeps this up. He is a sorry looking fellow. Pathetic really.’_  The slender man thinks, more to himself than to Jeff.

Slender toyed with Jeff for a few minutes, giving him the idea that a fight is taking place. He studied Jeff and his movements and watched how resourceful the human can be. He was stronger and faster than a normal human. It also appeared the angrier he got the stronger and more dangerous he becomes. This was at the cost of being more reckless and making more mistakes. He acted like how Masky does, though Masky had more control over himself at the start.  
After a few more minutes of this toying around, Jeff is panting and spitting out blood from the wounds Slender gave him.

“Why the fuck do you just keep playing with me?!” He bellowed out. Over the course of the fight, he was sobering up, at least enough to become more accurate and stop slurring.

_‘I have an offer I was pondering. It is that I will let you live and give you a place to stay, and a job. But, you work for me. No going out and killing all willy-nilly, you follow my orders. And the orders of those I place above you. You will have the backup, support, and can even take on things you couldn’t before.’_

The broken bottle is hurled at slender, but in the end, it landed at his feet instead. 

“You can shove it up your ass and eat ten dicks!” Jeff roared in anger and charged at him again.

_‘……I see then you are no use then.’_  Slender hurled a tendril at Jeff and it wraps around Jeff’s neck, hoisting him off the ground a solid five feet. 

_‘It’s a petty. You would ha- AH!!!’_ To the eldritch being’s surprise, Jeff pulled out a knife from the back of his pants and stabbed it in his tendril.

“Surprise cockwad!!!” Jeff yells as the tendril loosened out of reaction.

Jeff drops to the ground bring the tendril with him. He laughs maniacally as he runs towards Slender after catching him off guard. Managing to get through his defenses, Jeff could see black, tar-like substance oozing everywhere. Jeff the stunned monster’s arm was able to grapple the thing and flip it onto its back. It cried out in shock as Jeff moved on top of the figure trying to pin it.

“Now go to sleeeeeep!…Eh?“ As if his mind skipped a few frames everything changed. One moment he was jumping on top of the very large figure about to finally kill him with the final blow. The next moment he’s tied up in a hair with the tall figure standing over him

_‘Good. You’re awake.’_

"How the!?!?” Jeff was even more confused on how neither of them has a single wound on them despite the fight they had.

_‘Easy. It was all in your mind. None of that happened. And I must say I am impressed with your strength and vigor.’_  He explained.

He then bends down to Jeff, face to no face and projects,  _‘Now I’ll make my offer one more time. Work for me and I’m sure that you will live and show you how not be put under the hypnosis I just did to you.’_

Jeff was silent for the first time in a while. He thinks briefly about the offer and finally answers with, “Give me whatever booze and knife I want and let me have my fun once a one week every month. Then you got yourself a deal.” 


End file.
